


A stolen kiss

by prosa



Series: Alone, together [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosa/pseuds/prosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "A stolen kiss" for Ryann Hastings and Paladin Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stolen kiss

She stopped.  
For the first time that day, she stopped. “Focus”, she said to herself, before pulling out a stimpak. She had been careless, her mind preoccupied, and one of the bullets from a turret outside Listening Post Bravo had grazed her arm. “Focus”, she repeated to herself, trying to push the thoughts away. “Try not to think about it too much”, she had told Travis. It didn’t seem like much of an advice now, even though Danse had… “No”, she said to herself. “Focus.”

“Is something amiss?” Danse was standing in the doorway of the listening post. He had clearly heard her talking to herself.  
“No, I just… Stimpak”, she said, feeling the blush spread quickly across her face.  
“Are you injured?”, he asked as he walked towards her. A subtle change from his usual voice told her he was worried.  
“Barely grazed my arm. I’ll be fine”, she said smiling at him as he inspected the area where the bullet had torn a hole in her Brotherhood-armor. They way her heart pounded when he was this close made her hope the Brotherhood had made their armors soundproof as well.

“So I see. It has already healed”, he said relieved. Even after their talk a few weeks ago, it was clear that he was still questioning himself and his abilities to lead. He was still blaming himself for what happend to his squad.

“This isn’t your fault, Danse”, she said to him, “this was my fault, I was careless and got hit. Barely, I might add. The armor got the worst and that’s the armors job.” She conjured up her most reassuring smile, well hidden underneath all the butterflies in her stomach. “You are a great commander and a great man. I would follow you anywhere.”

Danse was staring at her, his hand still holding her previously almost-injured arm. He suddenly closed the small distance between them, placing the other hand on her waist before leaning in, kissing her cheek. She automatically wrapped her arms around him, turning her head towards his head, touching her forehead against his.  
For a few seconds, they stood there, eyes closed, just breathing.

“Thank you”, Danse said in a low tone, “we should get moving. Greentop Nursery is close in proximity.” Ryann nodded, the butterlies inside her flapping their wings more furiously than ever.  
“Try not to think about it too much”, she thought, knowing all to well how badly she would fail in doing so.


End file.
